From Extinction to Glory
by thewillofpos
Summary: House Jackson, a seemingly extinct House is given renewed hope as a male heir is born. Regardless if he is considered a bastard or of nobility Percy is now going to be given the burden of bringing his house to glory. Meanwhile, Dany wants to recapture the Iron Throne. Will Crackclaw's lords aid her cause or will Percy regroup them under his banner and play the Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

**From Extinction to Glory**

**Disclaimer: I'm not taking ownership of any of the two series PJO or Game of Thrones. Those rights strictly to their authors. **

**Chapter 1**

Ransacked, destroyed, and crumbling could only describe the long abandoned supposed castle of what is now known as _The Whispers. _Long destroyed and looted by the rebels aiding Robert's Rebellion. House Jackson the sole owner of the stronghold seemingly exterminated for the fear of their unwavering loyalty to House Targaryen. All males were castrated and killed after their unforeseen torture. The House no longer having a male heir. The halls of the castle full of moss and held a chilling coldness from the emptiness. The exquisite and elegant sapphire blue banners of House Jackson destroyed or torn to shreds.

Cracklaw Point seemingly impenetrable by the Crown's forces were left alone as they were forced to retreat due to their lack of reconnaissance of the vast cavernous hills, wetlands, and barrens of trees that hid the castles. The remaining _Lords _of Crackclaw Point were pardoned and even rewarded by forming alliances with the many families now in control of King's Landing.

The Last four heirs of the House were all females therefore their lineage would soon come to be extinct. Three of the four female heirs attempted to produce a male heir to lead their house to their past glories but unfortunately it wasn't to be. No lord would want to touch a Jackson lady or they would risk the wrath of King Robert Baratheon. That was all until the youngest of the four sisters was able to become pregnant all this without becoming betrothed to any Lord. A bastard perhaps, but it was much better than abandoning their strong lineage their past glories to be forgotten.

Sally Jackson and her other three sisters lied in wait as they were in one of the best inns near Purple Harbor in Braavos having fled the wrath of the New King. Sally had continuously told her sisters that she was neither raped nor forced to bear child. She had found a particular man near the edge of the peninsula in the narrow sea. Seemingly a fishermen as he piled fish among fish next to his side. Sally was unaccustomed to finding strangers during her walks near the narrow sea and decided to talk to the man. The man explained his story of seemingly being washed up to the shore of the peninsula and trying to hunt and fish for his next meal.

She had noticed how extremely handsome the fisherman was despite not wearing the most luxurious or expensive silky vestments. Instead the man wore a dirty tunic that had been once the color white. The way he spoke to her was with kindness and open heartedness. He had been the one to deflower her and she had never experienced something so romantic and pleasure filled in her entire life. She could feel his seed in her canal as it seemed to warm her to the core. He was never rough with her knowing that she would feel some ardor and pain from the beginning. She felt his rough and muscled arms as he came over her but softly and gently grasped her. They had laid near the shore of the narrow sea for a few hours before it was time for her to depart. However, as she got up she noticed that the man had disappeared which caused Sally great sadness.

"Push my lady. The boy is almost out." The maiden soothed Sally as she was going through the worst pain she had ever experienced in her entire life.

Sally knew something was wrong from the moment she had begun trying to give birth. She was cold and had an unnerving chill go through her spine despite her sweating as she continued to push trying to propel the baby from her wound.

Alas a cacophony of cries could be heard from the boisterous baby boy. A lump of black hair and the most astonishing sea green eyes looked at her as the boy seemingly calmed down as he was thrusted into his mother's arms.

"My little Perseus. My dear sweet Percy." Sally called him as the boy further nestled into his mother's tits.

The sisters although bound by blood to Sally seemingly looked at the boy with utter disgust. A bastard and a male. Something malign that can lay claim to the Jackson bloodline. Steal their wealth and perhaps destroy their glory. Or so they thought.

Sally recognizing the venom and envy in her sisters eyes banished them outside her comfortable room leaving only her maiden to assist her. Her maternal instincts taking over knowing she had to protect Percy from such envious beings.

She felt unnaturally tired and could feel death grasp her soul into its cold skeleton like hands. The maiden left Perseus on his mother as she fell into a deep slumber. A slumber she would never wake up from. Perseus was the last thing Sally gave to the world and that was the price of the Drowned god's gift. House Jackson had so eagerly prayed to every god the Old gods and the Faith of the Seven. The Drowned god the only deity to listen to their prayers. Such a gift requires the direst sacrifice….

**Author's Note: So I have been reading some Crossovers between Percy Jackson and Game of Thrones and I've been enjoying them. It's been the only thing I've been doing these past few days.**

**I know some of the things I may have written may not be cannon but hey that's what fanfiction is for to create whatever reality you want to create in both these universes. I don't know I guess I wanted the story to be from a totally different perspective. I guess from a small faction instead of a larger faction or house. To be completely honest I don't even know if I want to keep going with this, I just wanted to write and publish something pertaining to the crossover. I guess it's up in the air. **


	2. Chapter 2

**From Extinction to Glory**

**Disclaimer: I'm not taking ownership of any of the two series PJO or Game of Thrones. Those rights strictly to their authors. **

**Chapter 2**

Percy roamed the wondrous and beautifully arranged halls of his sponsor who had kept him fed and clothed. He had seemingly been living for free ever since his aunts had slowly died one by one after striking a mysterious disease that seemed to affect his aunts and not anyone else. He also found it strangely odd that a representative of the Iron Bank had taken an interest in him and had even provided for him.

He was now a man merely turning sixteen and yet it seemed that those years in Braavos had progressed rather quickly. Having surprisingly been raised by his wet nurse and the same maiden that had helped his mother to bore him on that dreadful night. But his wet nurse stayed true to her duties and continued to pamper the son of Sally as he seemed to have an appetite even from such a young age.

He continued to roam into the halls wearing a regal blue tunic with elegant silver silk embroidered on his cuffs and neckline. Adding on to his attire were black leather breeches and his leather boots which were elegantly stitched. However, the most beautiful item in his possession was his longsword. Which had been passed on through generations, a family heirloom. Wrapped and tucked in its worn scabbard on the side of his waist was the sword known as _Tempest. _Forged of Valyrian Steel with everlasting sharpness, it was perhaps the most valuable item in his possession. It was brilliantly decorated with a navy blue leather hilt and adorned with a single elegant sapphire on its pommel. His wet nurse giving it to him on his sixteenth birthday.

Percy's hair was stuck to his head as the sweat accumulated on his forehead and the base of his neck. Braavos although beautiful in its own right was rather heat filled. The sea breeze seemingly not enough to provide a nice temperature change for the citizens of Braavos.

He walked into the great hall of the tower belonging to Tycho Nestoris a representative of the interests and business of the Iron Bank. The hall was rather empty as Tycho seemingly did not have a wife or any children. Only his servants buzzed around placing warm food onto the table as they knew their owner was due to arrive with his semi-permanent guest.

Percy was grateful for the nice hospitability offered by Tycho. However, he knew he didn't belong to Braavos or any of the free cities. He belonged and yearned for his family's ruined castle at the near edge of Crackclaw Point in Westeros. His dignity seemingly withering away as he believed he held no purpose in such a forsaken world. Drinking his sorrow away longing for restoring his family's glory and honor. Alas he knew that crossing the narrow sea was fool hardy as he knew his life would be in severe danger. Contrary to everyone's belief he loved his head attached to his neck.

"I know that look young Lord. It's a look of desperation and longing. What whore has you wrapped around her finger?" As Percy turned to the voice he couldn't help but shed a small yet visible smile.

"Barin Cave, such an amusing assumption. I wish it were true." Percy replied as he looked at the banished Kingsguard.

Ser Barin Cave, belonging to House Cave of Crackclaw Point, was a tall, yet lanky knight still wearing his Kingsguard armor. The gold armor still providing a glow and sense of cleanness as he polished it every night. His gray and thinning hair attached to the top of his head along with the white whiskers on his upper lip clearly showing his age. A scar adorned the right side of his face, a souvenir from Jaime Lannister after a short skirmish trying to avenge the betrayed and deceased Mad King.

Although, he was no longer the warrior he once was, he still was a master with the sword. He had been found by Tycho and brought to teach Perseus the arts of jousting and battle. Ser Barin Cave hastily accepting the offer, knowing that any form of security and safety was better than none. He would have a purpose after being left with nothing.

"Anyhow I thought we discussed about calling me 'young lord'. I cannot be a lord, there is no such thing of being the Lord of nothingness." Percy continued as he noticed Ser Cave face turn into one of amusement.

"You're right Lord Perseus. I will have to agree with you on that." The former Kingsguard responded disregarding the negation of formalities Percy had spoken to him about.

"It seems we won't be blessed with presence of Mr. Nestoris tonight, once again." Ser Cave deduced as the hall had only laid plates out for a small party which consisted of only Percy, Ser Cave, and the rest of the staff looking after the tower.

"Excuse me Ser Cave. Actually, we have received a message from Mr. Nestoris himself. He will be attending today's supper as he has something of extreme urgency to tell the both of you." One of the serving girls iterated rather quickly before quickly going to finish her task.

"Well we cannot eat without the head of the table, now can we Ser Cave?" Percy slyly said as he cocked an eyebrow at the older man.

"Another training session. Haven't you beaten me enough?" The Kingsguard said rather miffed a blow to his ego.

"Of course. However, I want to work on jousting. It seems that is the only thing you have me beat at. For now." Percy looked deviously at Ser Cave as the knight narrowed his eyes at the haughty lordling.

The tower had many floors with one floor completely empty and with a large enough space to practice jousting. Cave didn't comprehend why Percy would want to learn such a thing. Braavos rarely, if any hosted tournaments and much less one with horses involved. The people of Braavos were sailors for the most part and surrounded by vast water. Therefore their main source of transport were boats and ships.

"Lower your lance. You only aim your lance high if you're planning to kill someone by decapitating or gutting their throat." Ser Cave sternly advised Percy.

"That in itself is dishonorable. Perhaps if it was an accident for a novice. However, in tournaments only the best and the most well-known knights tend to go to such tournaments. The rewards are high so any knight or noble looking to make coin would be a silly fool not to go. So killing someone in a tournament would be skeptical and there would be intent involved" Cave continued as he knocked Percy off his horse with ease.

By the end of the jousting session Percy had amassed a multitude of bruises. He had only been able to knock Ser Cave off his horse once and that was on Ser Cave's own free will. Percy had aimed a little too high and the banished kingsguard knew if he didn't fallen of his horse it would be certain death. However, Ser Cave did relent that the young lord was improving. He had noticed such immense growth from Perseus ever since he began teaching him the art of jousting and battle. He had taught many knights and nobleman and trainees but no one with such potential. Perseus although merely sixteen proved to be as strong as his teacher. His mind able to comprehend and analyze tactics that only seasoned men who have experienced war could accomplish.

Both combatants were sweating as their clothing beneath their armor was soaked with salty sweat. Percy licking the sweat off his palms. He had developed an uncanny and peculiar taste for salt and wouldn't eat anything without the condiment of sea salt. As they were dismounting their horses a messenger came into the training hall.

"Mr. Tycho is ready for supper your presence is required immediately." The messenger relayed the message as he left the room.

**Page Break**

Ser Cave and Percy walked through the halls before opening the main doors of the great hall where everyone convened to eat. Tycho looked from the end of the long table looking at his two guests walking side by side. He was a simple man tall and lanky wearing his trim less purple robes. He seemed to be going through the stages of malnutrition as his skinny and bony hands were placed together over the table. His dark eyes looking over his guests analyzing them with high intelligence.

"We once again reconvene for another meal. I beg your pardon for not being present or being a warm and welcoming host. However, the Iron bank had called an important meeting so I had to attend." Tycho explained with a hint of an accent yet it seemed to be a genuine apology.

"It is all within reason. We must understand as you have kindly given us homage." Percy astutely said. After all, his host had hired all kinds of scholars to teach Percy to write and to speak courteously.

"Well yes. Anyhow I'm afraid my hospitality must come to an end." He responded seemingly regretful.

"I do not understand." Before Percy could continue, Tycho put his hand up halting Percy from continuing his sentence.

"Lord Jackson, you see you are merely an investment. Well you were. I have provided everything since your birth. Now it's time to get a return on my investment. You see one of my sources from Westeros has given me information that King Baratheon isn't keen on repaying the Crown's debts to the Iron Bank. Something you must know, is that the Iron bank will have its due." Tycho hadn't realized that saving the last living lineage of House Jackson could perhaps be useful.

"What does that have to with me? Westeros is across the narrow sea. I do not see how I am involved in the Iron Bank's predicament." Percy cautiously responded hoping not to sound resentful.

"Well you see, like I have told you I represent the Iron Bank in some matters. I want to get this particular matter resolved. If King Baratheon isn't keen on repaying his debts we must fund a rebel campaign to provide trouble to the king." Percy scrunched his eyebrows still not comprehending where the banker was going with the conversation.

"A rebel campaign?" Percy asked hoping for clarification.

"Yes a campaign that can cause enough problems for the Usurper to repay his debts. I have chosen you Lord Jackson." Tycho responded easily.

"Pardon my skepticism. But there is no possible way we can force that drunkard and whore mongering King to submit to pay the Iron Bank." Tychos sighed.

"My source from inside the small council has told me there are talks of usurping the current king." Tychos looked at Percy and Ser Cave trying to gauge their reactions.

"That's playing a deadly game Mr. Tycho. King's landing is a viper's nest and their culture is the art of deception and lying. They could be false rumors." Ser Cave responded speaking of experience.

"Perhaps but the Iron Bank must recoup its debt. King Baratheon must pay his due. I also understand that you want to rebuild your House. We can fund it as long as you pay us back of course." Ser Cave for the first time since being exiled felt hope, genuine hope. However, Percy was the individual who would have to decide. Wherever his Lord went he followed. After all, his family had made House Cave a vassal of Crackclaw Point.

"There's no amount of men that would be able to cause problems to the Crown. It's a foolish idea it could lead to our deaths." Percy responded still skeptical of the idea but still captivated by the idea of restoring his House.

"Lord Jackson there is risk in everything. If you must we can wait perhaps a few months to see if there are any significant events that transpire in Westeros. But you will be going on this expedition it's just a matter of time. You can be the catalyst to the downfall of the current king and the catalyst to the restoration of Crackclaw Keep." Tycho tempted the young lord.

"Very well. We will see. I will need allies to even believe that there's a chance of this idea being a success." Percy looked at Ser Cave who nodded agreeing with his judgement.

"Very well Lord Jackson, I will alert my source to poison the Usurper. It will be mayhem from thereon. Be prepared. After all, you're not the only one taking a risk." Tychos finished as he began to eat his stew.

Percy looked at his broiled fish and salted bread with a decreased appetite. He deduced if the assassination and inner revolt from the small council proved to be successful Westeros would enter in a state of war, everyone would lay their claims to the iron throne. It wasn't a beautiful option but one worth taking a risk on.

**Authors Note: So I know Berin Cave is not a real character in Game of Thrones. But House Cave does exist, it's just there doesn't seem to be much information on any of its members. They are also apart of Crackclaw Point. So I decided to make Berin Cave, apparently there once was a member of House Cave who was a part of the Kingsguard. So I kept that storyline to a degree. Thanks for the support. I think for the next chapter it might focus on people from Westeros in particular and maybe some on Dany. **

**I was struggling on how to get Percy back to Westeros and what better way by being secretly funded by the Iron Bank to recollect it's due. Maybe Percy will play the Game of Thrones I don't know: P. Also, anyone have any suggestions on Percy's "Love interest" Or better yet marriage alliance.**

**Sometime in the future I will delve into the powers Percy can develop seeing that his father is the drowned god. **

**Thanks for the support I decided to keep going with the story :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**From Extinction to Glory**

**Disclaimer: PJO and Game of thrones belong to their rightful creators and I am in no way taking credit. **

**Chapter 3:**

"My king, your Hand Jon Arryn has given the world his final breaths." One of the Lannister retainers spoke to him.

Robert looked around the dreary castle halls of the Red Keep bringing only despair and further disappointment. Ever since his so-called _Usurpation_, there have not been any moments of happiness. His long love was lost during his rebellion. Robert seemingly believing Lyanna Stark would be saved after defeating Prince Rhaegar. However, at the conclusion of such war, it ended in the death of the love of his life and the burdening responsibilities of being king of the Seven Kingdoms. Something he tried to avoid by drinking his life away and proceeding to give seeds to whores all over the Seven Kingdoms.

To make matters worse, his supposed wife and Queen Cersei was the coldest woman he had ever met. He had penetrated her cunt perhaps only a select few amounts of time. Which brought his offspring Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella. After giving birth to Tommen, Cersei wanting no part of the King had closed her legs ever since. That wasn't the only worrying and dreadful thing he was experiencing in King's Landing but the castle also being infested with Lannisters.

"We must call a council to decide what our next course of action should be." Robert responded finally sounding something like a King. The Lannister retainer bowed and proceeded down the halls to no doubt alert his Queen and the rest of the council members.

Robert walked to the Great Hall and began looking at the Iron Throne created out of infused swords, he could only view it as a curse. Years before the rebellion he had been known as a force to be reckoned with, strong and mighty with his Warhammer. Now he was a shell of his former self. No longer being strong or mighty, now fat and lazy.

He lazily sat on the Iron Throne still noticing how uncomfortable it was to sit on. The members of the small council slowly beginning to trickle in one by one hearing of the news of his former Hand Jon Arryn and the summon of a Small Council meeting. Queen Cersei marching in with Jamie Lannister and the rest of the Kingsguard following her and preparing to stand watch.

"My King, my deepest condolences on the death of the Hand Jon Arryn but also to your friend." Petyr Baelish said as he bowed his head before sitting in his own seat.

Petyr Baelish was a small and thin man. The small man's nose and face shape was sharp looking like a scavenger preparing to look for his next meal. His hair the color and combination of gray and black. The eyes of a cunning and manipulative monstrosity as it seemed that every action he committed was calculated with no resentment or guilt lingering within his eyes.

The rest of the council muttering the same rehearsed apologies knowing they could care less about the Hand of their maligned King. His Queen only placing a hand on Robert's shoulder. Even with the kind gesture Robert could feel and sense it was not a genuine form of affection. It felt more like pity rather than condolences.

"We need a new Lord to take the Position of your Hand my king." Lord Baelish pressed. His eyes seemingly glinting with pride.

"I have been thinking of that Littlefinger. I have decided that my next Hand shall be Lord Eddard Stark from the North." He casually stated as the rest of the council stirred in their seats unable to comprehend of not choosing someone from his own House or rather someone from House Lannister.

"My King, I think it's more prudent to choose a much more qualified candidate for such an important position." Cersei complained as she looked at her fat and lazy husband.

"I agree with the Queen." Varys said. Varys a eunuch and known as the spider and the Master of Whisperers had himself enveloped in every plot or rather all sources of information. Anything that transpired in the realm was already known by Varys.

"Are you questioning my judgement Cersei." Robert responded angrily as his bloodshot eyes from being inebriated looked on with a sense of fury.

"Of course not, my King, I was only merely suggesting. If you believe that Lord Stark is the best option than I have faith in your judgement." Cersei easily lied. Deep down harboring resentment for her husband being naive and incompetent.

"Then it's settled. I will travel to the North along with my Queen in entourage to the North to formally ask my good friend Eddard to accept the position." Before anyone could respond Robert was already dismounting the Iron Throne his arse hurting and making his way to his chambers with a trio of whores ready for him.

**Page Break**

A few months had passed and the only significant news to Lord Jackson and Ser Berin Cave in Braavos was that the Hand of King Robert had died mysteriously. Percy had deduced that the _source_ from within the Small Council of the King had taken the matter into their own hands as they decided to kill the Hand of the King rather than King Robert themselves. Which brought Percy to where he was now looking for further information on any new information occurring in Westeros, whether that be the name of the new Hand or if any nobles from Westeros had arrived to Braavos.

"That was a magnificent ride my Lord." Anara broke the silence through breaths of exhaustion as she laid next to the banished lordling of House Jackson.

"Agreed. Now can I get the information I was looking for? I would have paid you if you would've accepted my money." Percy responded as he rolled over to look at the nude whore. Anara meanwhile looking in awe at the sixteen-year-old.

When he was inside her she could only feel pleasure and the tightness of his muscles as her hands were placed on his chest. Anara loved his calloused hands as he would grab her waist during the act of pleasure, that was her favorite part, his roughness. She was overly infatuated with the young man as she could only feel love for him even though she knew he didn't see her in the same light. His seed still feeling divine inside her which only further warmed her to the core. She looked at a treasure she could not possess, a talented and handsome warrior that could bring any whore and Lady to his feet.

"Lord Jackson no money would have sufficed. I wanted to mount and ride you like a destrier. You're much too beautiful for me to resist." Anara said looking into the swirling sea green eyes of the young Lord. The eyes enveloping anyone who came into contact with them, seemingly drowning anyone in the pleasure of witnessing them and even perhaps being sucked into a whirlpool of magnificent color.

"You know it's a crime to coerce a noble into doing your bidding." Perseus said jokingly looking at her.

Percy wasn't much into pleasure for the most part. Unless it came during a time of great need in which he could no longer hold it back. But he always came to Anara for that reason, she was beautiful and yet so warm albeit being bedded by many men, she still withheld a soft tightness to her. However, most of the time he came to her was for information. Many lords from Westeros would sometimes travel from their own lands to Braavos and into the Iron Bank looking for funds.

"Well I haven't slept with any men from Westeros, at least not any of them that had mentioned it. However, one of other workers in the brothel had encountered a particular man hailing from King's Landing. Apparently going to the Iron Bank. He had told the whore he had been sleeping with that he was borrowing money for a tournament in King's Landing." Anara finished as she continued to look into Perseus's eyes which seemed to darken and achieve a faraway look, deep into thought.

Percy got up from the soft and cushioned bed made of feathers and proceeded to put on his tunic, breaches, and leather boots. As Anara looked at him, she could only marvel at how handsome and perfect he was. As if the creator of the Titan of Braavos had created Perseus into a human being. Despite being sixteen he was taller than most men of Braavos standing two inches over six feet tall. His broad shoulders packed with the perfect blend of muscle, not overly bulky and yet slim enough to make him look his age. His skin complexion a perfect mixture of pale and tan from the scorching sun. His black hair messy yet somewhat tidy from the sea breeze and wild illustrating how he was in battle.

"Thank you. Where do I leave the coins?" Perseus asked pulling a small pouch of coins from inside his tunic.

"You can leave them on the bed." She responded rather sadly, starting to miss the warmth of the lordling.

Percy tossed the pouch of coins onto the bed before turning around and leaving the room and leaving the brothel in Purple Harbor. Purple Harbor known for its top of the line brothels and alehouses. A tourist attraction for everyone in Westeros and all the other Free Cities. A perfect center for information.

**Page Break**

"Eddard you know well what the king is coming up North for, don't you?" Catelyn Stark warned the Warden of the North.

"Of course, I do. Perhaps since I look like a warrior doesn't necessarily mean I only behave like one." He responded unable to face her.

"You must say no. Look what happened to Jon Arryn. That was no accident. He was killed, such treachery awaits in King's Landing Ned. You cannot leave me a widow or let your children go without a father." She lectured him as she grasped his rough hand hoping he would change his mind.

"Catelyn he's my beloved friend and King, I can and will not turn him away. He needs my help; he is surrounded by venomous vipers and the Lannisters who can backstab him at any point if given the opportunity." He began pacing around the room realizing he would also be stepping in such a predicament.

"Listen to yourself Eddard, do not speak delusions. His wife is Cersei Lannister perhaps the coldest and ruthless Lannister second to only her father. I doubt she would kill her husband just for the sake of doing so." Catelyn tried to reason with Ned however she also disbelieved in her own words.

"You were not present Catelyn at King's landing. That oath breaking Jamie Lannister killed the previous king without hesitation. His house and he himself had sworn an oath to fight for the Mad King and yet he disregarded that by murdering him." Ned replied shaking in anger. He despised the Lannisters for their treachery, he himself would have died for his King if he had sworn an oath. Catelyn hugged her husband trying to calm him down as he hugged her back.

"We must prepare an adequate feast and banquet for our King. We must welcome him with open arms." Ned broke the silence as he exited his chambers and went to tell his staff to begin preparations.

Ned was still indecisive on his decision, but he was leaning towards responding with accepting the position. However, he knew that his arrival into King's Landing wouldn't be with open arms. He expected enemies as soon as he set foot into the Red Keep. He would have to navigate the dangers of politics and politicians hopefully resembling a politician himself. His son Robb would have to take his responsibility of guarding the North, him being the new Warden of the North. Robb although very young had a warrior's heart and was intelligent in his own right. Ned had no doubt he would make a find Warden…

**Authors Note: So, another introductory chapter sort of at least. I want to slowly delve into Percy crossing the Narrow Sea into Westeros. Also, I will go into what Dany is doing in the next chapter. I will try to keep in mind the Pairings you guys have offered me and will try to decide later on into the story. However, I will not be doing Annabeth for this story. Percy's demigod power will be explained in further chapters.**

**Also, I'm iffy about Myrcella as a pairing option considering the age difference :( **

**But I don't know if I can bump the age but ehh we'll see.**

**Also, I like writing shorter chapters because longer ones give me writers block.**

**I'm giving the point total for the Pairing so far based on the reviews given.**

**Percy X Sansa- 2**

**Percy X Dany- 2**

**Percy X Margaery- 2**

**Percy X Myrcella- 1**

**Percy X Arianne Martell- 1**


	4. Chapter 4

**From Extinction to Glory**

**Disclaimer: PJO and Game of thrones belong to their rightful creators and I am in no way taking credit. **

**Chapter 4:**

Daenerys was growing tired of travelling with such barbarians and savages. Her brother Viserys seemingly gifting her away to Khal Drogo in hopes for his allegiance in putting the Targaryen's back into the Iron Throne. Her brother was too naïve to understand however, as he didn't seem to understand that the Dothraki had never crossed the Narrow Sea in caution and fear of the unknown.

Her hindlegs and bottom starting to hurt after their departure from Pentos. Ser Jorah Mormont at her side seemingly more attached and loyal to her than Viserys _the king Westeros has been long awaiting for._ Her belly with a child as they traveled to Vaes Dothrak on Drogo's insistence.

"We are wasting time. Tell this animal and beast we are heading the wrong direction. We've been through Qohor and Norvos and yet he seems to not understand sense of direction." Viserys spat out with indignation.

"I would watch the tongue. Just because they do not comprehend our tongue does not mean they would hesitate to kill you." Ser Jorah replied although hoping one of the Dothraki would just kill the insignificant and infuriating _Prince_.

"I would watch your tongue Mormont or is that how you will speak to your future king." Viserys responded riding near the banished and exiled lord.

Viserys was insignificant in the way that he didn't look threatening in the slightest. What was once a promising heir to the Targaryen line had withered away to a gaunt and stiff man. His lilac eyes no longer holding that everlasting shine of courage and power the Targaryens exemplified. Fueled by greed and vanity the _heir _was foolish and weak. The façade and charades of being in control was transparent to anyone who could read that Viserys hid behind his family name rather than force people to respect him.

"Of course, my _king_, forgive me." Ser Jorah Mormont replied sarcastically.

"What's the point of traveling through all this terrain, Ser Jorah?" Dany asked as she couldn't help but feel tired. And hoping to stop the head aching conversation her brother was putting her through.

All the gifts given to her on her _wedding day _were traveling alongside her which proved to be a multitude of items. Her three decorated but fossilized dragon eggs were alongside her unmoving. She still held a lingering knowledge or rather hope they would hatch. For some unknown reason she knew that they would hatch, it was an inexplicable sense of knowledge as it seemed tucked alongside her mind.

"We are going to the sacred city of the Dothraki, known as _Vaes Dothrak_. This where all the Khal's of their Khalasar go to in terms of trading and worship. It is believed to be so sacred that weapons of any kind are prohibited within the sacred city and anyone defying those rules would be accused and of course killed because of their sacrilege." Ser Jorah Mormont finished as he looked directly at the lesser of the two Targaryens.

"I wouldn't dare leave my sword behind. In case these animals and savages were to ever to get more untamed I won't die with no weapon beside me." Viserys pridefully said as his sword was on his side.

"Of course, not my _Prince."_ Jorah responded rapidly.

"What are we doing in a such a remote and barren landscape. Why did they not go worship their fake god at another time presumably after I had conquered Westeros." Viserys continued his little fantasy.

"Well Princess Daenerys is with child. Drogo would like to see the omens of his unborn child whether he will be destined for glory and greatness or will he perish as a meek and weak Dothraki." Ser Jorah finished as he continued to look through the barren landscape full of trees. If it weren't for the Dothraki they would be lost in such a desolate place.

"She is Princess no longer. She has lost that title after marrying the animal and bearing such an abomination. She will not hold the name Targaryen ever again." Viserys venomously responded. He would not have his sister be called _Princes _any longer. She would not jeopardize his right to rule, he will not have someone else have title of high standing that is Targaryen. Far as Viserys knew he was the only living Targaryen.

**Page Break**

He blocked another strike from the Bravos' in the alehouse. The Bravos' seemingly adept at the _Water Dance _as they continued to attack with precision and speed. The thin sword clinging and bending as it clashed with Valyrian steel. The thin swords crossed and etched closely to the rather light armored Percy.

"Lord Perseus I told you trouble always seems to find you." Ser Berin Cave lazily watched and sipped his ale from his seat as the rest of the clients of the alehouse continued to cheer and spill ale and wine all over the wooden floor.

"How come they don't attack you then?" Percy said through gritted teeth as he continued to parry against two Bravos' looking to make a name for themselves.

"Well you haven't exactly helped your cause. You for one love dueling and the adrenaline of a melee. I for one do not challenge over half the swordsmen in Braavos and win and expect not to get challenged or for my name not to be muttered through your fallen victims." Berin said as he continued to look humorously as the two young swordsmen attack his Lord.

"You got it all wrong! They challenged me, they put their finger on the hilt of their sword. You know my nature I will and will not ever back down a challenge." Percy said as he sliced his sword through the chest of one the swordsmen who fell to the wooden ground in pain as blood seeped through his lightly colored tunic.

"Well that's your fault for insulting them young Perseus. You didn't expect the Braavosi people to be weak, did you? They are renowned for their technique of the _Water Dance. _This is another reason I come to your drinking tidbits." Ser Berin laughed as his cheeks were flushed with red the ale tasting more profound by the drink.

"You're doing a poor damn job at it. You're sipping and drinking like a belligerent drunk. You're not helping at all… Whatever I could care less I do not need your help in this battle." Percy responded as he sliced his sword through the Bravo's abdomen as he fell next to his other fallen companion.

The two young Bravos couldn't have been older than Percy. Their tunics bright colored and their thin longswords looking newly forged as if never in use. Their scented greasy hair now soaked in blood. The smell of wine and ale masking the smell of the iron that blood seemed to emit. Percy looked at their glossy lifeless eyes before closing them and stepping over them to walk to Ser Berin Cave.

"Took you long enough. That was your slowest time Perseus. Usually they're wounded and fallen to the ground in the first minute. This particular duel took you about ten minutes." Ser Berin exaggerated.

"Well I have been drinking ale for the past hours. You cannot expect me to be in pristine shape after having a little drink" Perseus responded as he sat down next to his lordship's guard.

"We must keep thanking the Sealord for his off-handedness and rather docile laws. As long as our duels are after dark and of course in fairness we are not responsible for their deaths. Let's drink to that." Ser Cave raised his ale cup and bumped with his lord's as they laughed and continued to buy ale and wine for the entire tavern.

The next day Percy could only feel an insane headache come over him as his hangover and drunkenness had only begun. His head pounding with pain as he covered his eyes hoping the headache would subside. On the top, a nice and elegantly crafted wooden drawer was a cup of milk and bread. The food had been placed by his wet nurse as she helped both the drunk men stumble into their beds. Her job seemingly getting more difficult as this time Perseus was heavier and empty-headed.

As Percy took a bite out of his bread and began sipping the warm milk, he couldn't help but contemplate that his time in Braavos was coming to a close. His fun seemingly coming to an end. Instead of sleeping with ease and calmness, once he would reach Westeros, he would have to sleep with one eye open to make sure he wasn't assassinated by those plotting politicians. He could not and would not die such a dreary death.

He had heard from Tycho that Lord Eddard Stark the Warden from the North had been given and accepted the position of Hand of the King. His trek to King's landing seemingly being a month from the amount of people being transported back to the Capital. Percy's voyage ever inching closer. The rumors of a tournament in the name of the Hand of the King would be in order and that was when Percy would have to be present.

Contrary to Tycho's belief, Percy would not be foolhardy and ignorant enough to attack the Capital head on. That was a swift and devasting loss and defeat. Nothing would be more protected than a tournament in King's Landing. He would have to go back home to his abandoned castle, attempt to repair the castle to functionality. Percy would have to leave someone in charge of that, perhaps his wet nurse, he trusted her enough. While they were repairing his castle, he would join the tournament and show them that House Jackson is still very much alive and strong…

**Page Break**

"Ned you cannot let the cunning Prince marry our child. Sansa is to naïve to see that he's not who he is. He's not the nice and charming prince of her fantasy. He's a monster." Catelyn reiterated to Ned as he could only look at his wife with pity.

"I'm sorry, but I must Catelyn. I cannot turn down the king. We will be bound by House and allied to one another. It is best this way." Ned stroked Catelyn's tears as they dropped from the edge of her eyes.

"But why you must take both my girls. I understand Sansa because she is betrothed but why little Arya. She does not like the formalities of becoming a lady. She has your character Ned; you mustn't take her with you." Catelyn pleaded as she grabbed Ned's robust arms.

"Whether she wants to become a Lady or not, she will be accompanying me to King's Landing. Perhaps she will learn the nuances of those manners there. And perhaps she could marry an nice nobleman." Ned replied attempting to be the optimist.

"Alright Ned, but please take care of them. Take care of yourself as well. You cannot leave your son's or your daughters without a father. Especially not in such a poisonous place as King's Landing." Catelyn began walking with Ned as they escaped the nice and warm halls of Winterfell and into the chilly cold air in the courtyard.

Horses and the noise of men shouting could be heard as they mounted supplies and personal belongings onto the carriages. Lord Stark already given his farewell to his children Robb, Bran, and Rickon. They could be seen in the courtyard getting ready to give their farewells to the royal family.

"Ready Ned!" Robert his king yelled as he mounted the carriage and their entourage began to move outside the gates of Winterfell.

Ned gave one last loving kiss to Catelyn before embracing her lovingly. Catelyn closing her eyes and taking the scent of her husband who smelled of smoke and wind. Ned got onto his horse and gave one last wave before exiting Winterfell his home.

**Author's note: it's been a while since I updated, I guess. So, this chapter has perspectives of various people and places just to bring progress to the story and where everyone is. I know some of the things I put into this story aren't canon, but I want my own little twist so yeah. **

**Percy is nearing his return. Dany is nearing her independence and Bran is not paralyzed. It's gonna be fun.**

**Count vote for Pairing -**

**Percy X Dany -9**

**Percy X Sansa - 9**

**Percy X Margaery -6**

**Percy X Myrcella - 3**

**Percy X Arianne Martell -2**

**So, Dany and Sansa are tied for first. Margaery a close second. With Myrcella not to far behind and Arianne Martell only one point behind.**

**I'll try to make each character interact with each other but we'll see who seems to be the right person. Keep voting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**From Extinction to Glory**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to their rightful owners. Not taking ownership of nothing.**

**Chapter 5:**

"Is that all Lord Perseus?" His wet-nurse called out as she began to close the large and worn leather trunk.

Percy unable to hear her as he was deep into contemplation. He looked at the now vacant room in Tycho's many towers in Braavos. The stone walls no longer adorned with silks. The windows nude of their illustrious sapphire blue curtains. His bed normally a mess, cleaned and devoid of any signs that someone had once slept there. The elegantly crafted furniture that once adorned the room was no longer present. Shipped out to a different room within the tower.

The time had finally arrived to begin his voyage to Westeros, his home. Truth be told he had never seen the Land of Westeros. For all he knew it could have been entirely different from when his House had dwelled within the lands of Crackclaw Point in the Crownlands.

The hot wind coming through the window began to blow the young lordling's hair to the side. His newly crafted armor from Qohor adorning the young Perseus. His steel plate armor enameled with sapphire blue. His rondels the color of silver coins as his cloak flowed neatly down to his steel plated armored boots. _Tempest _neatly tucked in its worn leather scabbard.

His loyal guard stood to his side still adorning his gold steel plated kingsguard armor. Ser Berin Cave reminisced on the memories of his Lord growing from a small toddler to the large young man he had become. Barely sixteen, Ser Berin Cave knew that the young Perseus had suffered large amounts of trauma from losing his mother and then his envious aunts. He no longer had any blood relatives and Cave knew that the young lord held a tremendous burden on his shoulders.

"Yes, our time has finally come to depart our safe haven and embark on our tedious journey across the Narrow Sea." The young lord responded as he turned around to what he now called family.

Percy proceeded to exit the small arched entrance and began to descend the stone steps, the sound of steel resounding and echoing off the hard steps. As they continued outside the tower, they noticed the assembled party of mercenaries, sell swords, and a few dozen Bravos looking to find glory elsewhere across the Narrow Sea.

"Alas you have descended from your temporary home." Tycho's voice broke the group out of their silence.

"Aye." Ser Berin Cave responded in place of Perseus.

Percy noticed that Tycho was holding a rather heavy looking cloth, oddly the same color as his armor. He began to unfold it and noticed that it was a banner. The banner consisted of a silver pale that centered the new symbol of House Jackson, a Leviathan.

"I had the best weaver in Braavos create a banner for you. I know House Jackson had a different coat of arms in Westeros. But this symbolizes a new beginning Perseus." Tycho looked at the young boy who he had provided for since birth.

"You will always have my everlasting gratitude Tycho." Percy responded as he passed the banner to one of his servants.

"These are the men I have assembled to accompany you into Westeros. They are loyal to the Iron Bank First and to you a distant second. They best be loyal to the Iron Bank first because they are funding them with coin after all." Tycho projected his voice so it could be heard throughout the courtyard.

Ever since the revelation that he was merely a pawn or rather an investment like Tycho had called him, Percy had been rather guarded with Tycho. He had felt betrayed. Percy genuinely believed that Tycho had provided for him out of the goodness of his heart. He realized how ignorant he was. Even in the free cities the most important thing was coin. Tycho wanted a return on his investment and Percy had felt resentment ever since.

"Of course. I will carry out the Iron Bank's wishes." Percy said through gritted teeth.

Tycho nodded as he gave his last farewell to what he presumed was his pawn. Tycho stood in the courtyard until Percy's company could no longer be seen as they made their way to the Braavosi ports.

It took them some time to arrive to the docks and the _Titan's Daughter _the vessel ship that would transport them across the Narrow Sea. As the small party of close to a hundred and twenty men neared the ship they could see what they presumed were the sailors and the Captain of the ship making preparations to depart.

"Alas the group has arrived. We've been waiting for you folk since the sun has been setting. Took a little a detour?" The man with sunburnt skin and low-cut gray hair yelled from the upper deck of the ship. His face full of salt and pepper whiskers. His face rough and eyes alert like the captain of a ship should be.

"The trip was longer than expected. We are here now are we not?" Percy yelled from the wooded docks where the large ship was being stationed in.

"While of course. Mr. Nestoris paid handsome coin I would've waited here a long time. Wouldn't want to deal with Iron Bank." The captain wheezed then broke into a laughter.

"Of course not." Percy responded as he couldn't stop hearing the sublime power of the Iron Bank.

"Alright began boarding would you. Wouldn't want to have to wait till night falls. This fine ship is named the _Titan's Daughter_ and I Ternesio Terys is the captain of such fine woodwork." He emphasized with hand motions and pride.

The assembled party began to walk through the angled woodwork that was placed down to board the ship. The wood creaked under the weight of multiple men in various armors as they boarded the ship. The servants tasked with boarding crates of supplies, food, and personal belongings under the deck of the ship and into the cabin.

The _Titan's Daughter _was made of sturdy wood and infused and put together with steel armor on the outer skirts of the ship. The boat was average sized barely fitting the required party, Percy realizing that it would have been more efficient and logical to use multiple ships instead of one. The Iron Bank was stingy and cheap with coin for their transportation.

The sun in the horizon was setting as the last portion of the star could be seen escaping the vision of its viewers. It wasn't until nightfall that Ternesio barked orders for the ship to commence its voyage across the Narrow Sea.

Percy although hazy from the darkness of the sky could see the Braavosi Navy patrolling around Braavos and the outer outskirts of its ports waiting for merchant ships to bring trade and rare items from Westeros. As the _Titan's Daughter _began to pick up more speed, he could slowly see the island of Braavos along with its patrolling Navy fade in the distance.

**Page Break**

A couple of days into the voyage and the withering sun's heat and humidity had taken its toll on the crew travelling to the ports of Dragonstone in Blackwater Bay.

Percy had long stored his heavy, unbreathable, and burdensome armor inside the extravagant container Tycho had so graciously gifted to him. Percy throughout the days of voyage as he sat and laid in the horrible cots provided by Ternesio had begun reading the History of Lords in Westeros.

He of course knew of House Baratheon and the current Lord who was the current King Robert Baratheon. For the most part Percy was looking to recognize most of the Lords and Vassals from the fiefs within the Crownlands.

He continued to look at the noble families of Cracklaw point and read the distinguishing features and dominant physical characteristics of the lords holding castles. For his own house, House Jackson, the most dominant features were the illustrious and silky brown hair with their staple of clear blue eyes. Men and women typical of House Jackson were not particularly tall or bulky. All those features in contrast to Percy's tall stature, his dark black hair and his rare sea green irises. Their words "_Uncontrollable like the sea". _The old house coat of arms pertaining to House Jackson was an Escutcheon Shaped coat of arms with a chief pattern, with the symbol of a silver crab embroidered onto it.

Throughout his unbreakable focus Percy was broken off his studying when he heard a commotion coming from the upper deck of the ship. As he hurriedly made his way up the old and worn wooden steps he could once again feel the scorching heat of the sun on his already tan face.

"What is this commotion." Percy projected as he attempted to find Ternesio throughout the sea of men on the deck.

"My lord, look." Ser Berin cave pointed to the horizon.

Percy looked in the direction his loyal sword pointed to and noticed three ships and the masts adorning no specific sails illustrating they belonged to none of the Kingdoms in Westeros or a Free City in Essos. Instead the sails of the ships were of shredded black cloth which could only mean it wasn't a merchant ship either. The wooden ships were also armored with steel throughout the stern, skirts, and the bow.

Ternesio pushed many of his sailors aside as he made his way to the Lord he was attempting to transport into Westeros.

"Lordling, those are pirate ships. They don't belong to any of the sea lords I know. I usually pay these savages coin to let us trespass without issue. However, they don't seem to be a part of the ruffian captains I know. They're pirates." Ternesio concluded as worry was etched throughout his face.

"If you could perhaps pay them, they would let us through without issue." Ternesio pressed on as Percy remained silent and examined the threat of the three medium sized ships heading their way.

"The Iron Bank gave you coin. That will come out of your own pocket." Percy stared vehemently at the fear driven captain.

"I think not. They paid us to transport you across this treacherous sea. I will not pay pirates to let us free. That is your debt to pay." Ternesio greedily replied.

Percy walked up to the man as he stared him down with his rare sea green eyes as he threateningly grabbed hold of his tunic and grasped him harshly.

"This is your ship. I will not pay them any coin. I have limited resources as is. Either you pay or we will anchor in this spot and kill them." Percy threatened the sea captain as the raging waves began to thrash into the _Titan's Daughter_ as Percy's rage grew.

"My sailors aren't warriors. They'll die." Ternesio continued to plead not willing to pay out of his coin pouch knowing firsthand from experience how much free passage from pirates would cost.

"Well they will grow into men now." Percy said as he pushed Ternesio aside and went onto the upper deck of the ship alerting his men and the sailors.

"It seems we have been put into a ship with a weak captain. As you can see in the horizon there are threats coming to pillage and perhaps exterminate us and throw us into the bottomless depths of the sea." Percy's voice projected throughout the ship loud and clear as the commotion and yelling came to a cease.

"We will not be paying these pirates any coin. They are ruffians and bandits who lurk into the sea without remorse. Who knows if they are paid, they will not proceed to slaughter us all after paying them coin?" The assembled group of men continued to listen the ever-charismatic banished Lord of Cracklaw Point.

"We will make our stand here. We will not die to those that take away from us. We are not the usual weaklings they easily prey upon. It is because of weak captains like Ternesio that these plagues are not eradicated. They are feared when they shouldn't be. They are men with no morals and a man with no morals is no man at all. We will eliminate them all!" Percy concluded as his men and some of the sailors roared in approval with renewed confidence.

Percy pushed through the scared sea captain and proceeded to give orders to Ser Berin Cave to give every available man a steel sword to hack enemies away with. After giving orders Percy marched down beneath the decks and proceeded to the cabins to strap a worn boiled leather Cuirass around his upper body knowing time was of the essence. He was ready to lead his men into their first battle and knew it was life or death…

**A/N Umm. I know it's actually a bit late. It's been a while since I have updated this story and much of my stories on my profile. School has just been overall stressful for the meantime. I'm still in my final's week so an update my come as soon as next week or whenever I have the time again.**

**I decided to focus more on Percy's voyage to Westeros for this chapter. I think I will focus on his point of view for the most part and sprinkle in some other characters once in a while. **

**So, yea I hope it's a good one.**

**Pairing Vote Count Update: Keep Voting, the story still has a long way to go. **

**Dany- 16**

**Sansa- 15 **

**Margaery- 8**

**Myrcella- 5**

**Arianne- 4**

**Also Responding to GilbM13: Thanks for feedback! I appreciate it. Maybe later down the road I will edit that part out and will take that into account as the story moves on. :)**

**For the Rest of the readers who reviewed thank you and I'm glad you've liked the story so far. **

**Also, I know there are some sentence structure flaws and grammar mistakes. I will work hard to edit those out eventually. **


	6. Chapter 6

**From Extinction to Glory**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to their rightful owners. Not taking ownership of nothing.**

**Chapter 6:**

The ships were approaching rather quickly as Perseus once again sprinted up the creaky wooden steps of the ship. He witnessed his men opening crates of extra weapons and giving the weapons to any available man on the _Titan's Daughter._Ternesio continued to monitor the incoming ships and looking at the cloudless skies hoping it wasn't the last time he would ever see the radiant sky-blue color.

A distinct horn could be heard from the direction of the other ships as the men mounting and sailing the enemy ships could be seen hurrying around the base of the deck getting ready and into their positions. They were only a mere fifty yards away. Percy could see them grasping planks ready to drop them into position and onto the _Titan's Daughter_ and ready to board the ship.

Two of the enemy ships surrounded the _Titan's Daughter _on both of its sides while the last remaining ship blocked the bow of the ship. It even rammed the bow of the ship knocking the wooden crafted mermaid off of the bow itself and plunging it into the sea.

The planks were harshly tossed which landed on the _Titan's Daughter _as men in silky and leather vestments began to board the planks to Ternesio's transport ship. None of them looked particularly nasty or threatening. Despite them wearing similar silky vestments and having the scent of the strong Free City fragrances, neither of the many men standing on the planks looked like a leader.

One of the pirates spoke as he walked cautiously midway through the wooden bridge that connected Ternesio's ship and the other pirate ships. Like Ternesio his face was sunburnt from the constant sailing and feeling the wrath of the harsh sun. As the intrepid pirate smiled in greeting Percy could witness a few of the man's missing teeth whilst the remaining teeth were yellow and rotting which was a common occurrence. His hair untamed and messy almost savage like. The dark and bulgy eyes monitoring Percy and the rest of his men.

"We will be taking your belongings." The nameless pirate responded as he became more courageous by the second daring to step onto the _Titan's Daughter. _

"Who are you?" Percy demanded as his hand was on the hilt of _Tempest _ready to engage into battle.

"Names do not matter. These formalities aren't akin to pirates such as myself and the rest of my fellow crew." The nameless pirate responded as he revealed his yellow and rotting smile again.

"I find it rather amusing that you believe that we would simply hand them over." Percy continued coolly with a slight smile at the edge of his lips as he noticed his men start to stir ready for the thrill of combat.

The pirate seemed confused by Percy's response as he was unaccustomed from meeting resistance. He recollected himself and could only laugh out loud. His laugh loud and rough as if his lungs were ready to collapse.

"Very well we will simply take it." The pirate responded confidently and quietly. Without another word the pirate unsheathed his sword from his scabbard and jumped onto the _Titan's Daughter _main deck as the rest of the pirate crew followed.

As the pirate hopped into midair to land onto their ship, he was struck down immediately by a large great sword held by Ser Berin Cave. His lifeless body crashing to the floor, blood spooling onto the old and worn wooden tiles. The face of the fallen pirate was one of half confusion and half pain as his body was nearly cut in half by Percy's loyal guard.

Percy's men weren't accustomed to fight in small quarters as they struggled to swing their swords and continued to bump into each other. The inexperience with different mercenaries not knowing each other and the lack of awareness to their tendencies proved to be a huge factor in the pirates getting the upper hand.

His men were pushed back with force and were met by another party of pirates behind them. They were being sandwiched in on the already compact deck of the small transport ship. They were battling on three fronts as the pirates mounted from the bow of the ship limiting their movement even more.

The lordling turned to his left and witnessed one of Ternesio's sailors be impaled with a sword in his chest and thrown overboard. The wooden tiles of the _Titan's Daughter _were flooded with blood. The stench of iron could be smelled throughout the entire ship even masking the salty smell of the sea. Miraculously, none of Percy's men seemed to slip on the liquid substance.

Percy with renewed effort began cutting down anyone in his path. None of the pirates particularly any good at combat except in the element of surprise. Percy swung Tempest in an arch as Valyrian steel cut into the man's skull even piercing the bony solid itself has he heard the sickening crunch. He continued to parry sword after sword easily deflecting hits and slicing and piercing men to their deaths

Percy's hair was full of sweat with blood intermixed. His boiled leather cuirass felt heavier than usual with the blood spills weighing him down. Throughout the battle Percy didn't feel particularly angsty rather he felt joy and excitement. This is what his life had been missing, the thrill of near death. He thrived on adrenaline and fear.

During the thrill of battle, he felt freedom. The burden of his House' legacy didn't weigh him down. The Iron Bank's high demands weren't on his mind. Their sublime power of having their hand in every economic structure in Essos and Westeros also slipped his mind during battle, the only thought in his mind was that he wasn't going to die, he couldn't.

Percy continued to hack his enemies down with extreme speed and power as his enemies cowered in fear as the last hope of House Jackson destroyed anything in his path. Ser Berin Cave right on at his side as they continued to mow down their enemies.

The Armored Bravos easily and quickly pierced the hearts of the pirates as they were much quicker and lighter on their feet. The rest of the mercenaries either using two handed great swords to cut their enemies in half or using a steel sword and shield to fend of the lightly armored pirates.

The battle lasted about two hours as the final pirate yielded, realizing his brethren were massacred with ease. The casualties for Percy's men was about fifteen dead and several more wounded. Most of the deceased on his side were male servants and some of Terenesio' sailors. The victory of the battle due to the superior battle capabilities of armor and experience and the underprepared pirates.

The last sailor looked at Ternesio and Percy with contempt and utter hatred as he was transported to a holding cell within the transport ship. The remaining surviving servants quickly getting on the task of scrubbing the now dry blood off the wooden tiles. Percy hastily cleaned _Tempest _as blood dropped off the blade itself. Even after cutting down dozens of men the Valyrian Steel sword held the same sharpness as before.

Ternesio lingered behind the lordling like a puppy with his tail behind his legs now witnessing that Percy wasn't an individual to be trifled with. From first glance Ternesio believed that the haughty young lord could be easily manipulated. He thought he would be naïve. He couldn't be any more wrong.

"Very well. Let's lay our dead to rest. Cover them in the finest silks we brought along and throw them overboard. We must appease whatever deity lingers beneath the sea or blesses Naval warfare." Percy gave orders to the servants as they hastily began to open crates full of cloth.

Percy lamented the fallen men he had lost. However, he knew not to be distressed over death, it would eventually gain a grasp of him as well. As they laid the dead to rest many of the mercenaries themselves begun to pick the corpses of the fallen servants and warriors as they tossed them overboard and watched as they submerged into the unknown depths of the sea.

**Page Break**

It was nearing dusk as half of the sun could only be seen now. The sky the brilliant color of orange and the last hope of natural light. They had stayed anchored in the same exact spot of the naval battle. After they had paid their respect to their fallen men and laid them to rest, they had gathered to eat a makeshift banquet in the cabin of the _Titan's Daughter. _

Percy, however, knew he had to hurry his men to eat because he wanted to explore the ships left behind by the pirates. He knew they were still in excellent condition. Those ships were a spoil of war in his eyes. The start of perhaps of his navy. But he wasn't going to get ahead of himself. He knew those three ships would be the transport for him and his men to Dragonstone and he would dispose of Ternesio and his whimpering.

As they explored the first ship, they noticed how much more spacious it was compared to their current transport. The wooden tiles were polished and held an impeccable shine as Percy continued to walk through the bottom cabin. The living quarters were surprisingly tidy and clean and held better sleeping bunkers overall as the beds were bunked on top of each other with the nicest and smoothest blankets.

As they dwelled deeper and deeper into the cargo area of the ship, they found crates upon crates full of supplies. Some exquisite items from Lorath such as the fine velvet, walrus tusks, and whale oil. The fine red wine of Lys also included. However, the greatest loot of all was the chest full of thousands of Golden Dragons. The mercenaries behind Percy licking their lips in greed and vanity.

"Golden Dragons. The currency used in Westeros by wealthy nobles for the most part. I'm guessing they intercepted a ship transporting it." Ser Berin Cave said as he looked at the valuable currency.

"That's odd. Wouldn't the Iron Bank or the lords in charge of their money want it heavily protected?" Cave asked himself out loud.

"They don't care anymore. As soon as it leaves the ports of Braavos it isn't their issue anymore. Tycho once told me that it was the individual who needed the coin that was in charge of transporting to its necessary destination. They only supplied the finances the one in debt supplies the brawn. From then on the Iron Bank just collects its debt." Percy smiled as he couldn't believe his luck.

"Besides what man wants to die for another man's coin?" The mercenaries behind Percy stirred a bit knowing fully the rhetorical question Percy was asking.

"So, what shall we do the wealth?" One of the mercenaries asked the underlying question.

"We'll keep it. Once we get to land, we will need destriers." Percy responded knowing he had to plan ahead with everything. Make sure every single coin was spent resourcefully without loss.

Seeing how easily pirates could intercept coin transports worried him even more. He knew that Tycho would be sending the mercenaries wages through ships. The scenarios that transpired through his head weren't pretty. A mutiny from the lack of wages and getting himself killed by his own mercenary company wasn't a fitting end either.

Before Nightfall the entire ships worth of ill-gotten gains was rounded onto one ship. The total Golden Dragon count neared one hundred thousand. Knowing that was nothing compared to the wealth, vassals and lords of the other kingdoms held. That was mere spending money for some. Some of the vassals and lords in the Reach were banks themselves holding insurmountable wealth.

Ternesio was tossed aside onto the _Titan's Daughter, _he was no longer needed after Percy and his men had decided to confiscate the other three battle ships left behind by the pirates. His services were no longer required. Ternesio was not paid a single golden dragon for the troubles as Percy realized he was only a vulture looking to find easy prey and easy coin.

Even some of his longest tenured sailors had defected to Percy's cause. Well those that had survived the battle. The sailors realizing the young teen's courageous actions and fighting capabilities made him a much safer candidate to lead them and fight for their safety.

By the time the moon had risen the _Titan's Daughter _was heading in a different direction towards Braavos and Percy's campaign nearing the edge of Blackwater Bay and into the ports of Dragonstone. Then being on the land of Dragonstone itself the former seat of power where the Targaryens had once established their right to rule.

**A/N So I finals are done. They went pretty well did good on every single one of them. **

**Now let's get away from that boring stuff and into the more pressing matters. I updated. It was an ehh chapter in my opinion but there it is. Also, I'm going to create a poll on my profile for the love interest for this story because keeping track of the votes is a little bit tedious. **

**Now, I know Percy might be a bit bland with little emotion for the time being, but it will get better. Being forced into a campaign that he doesn't want to be on does that to him. Tycho using him as a mere pawn doesn't help his morale either. **

**Also, I wanted to involve some of the folklore from GOT, such as the Night King, White Walkers, but also Squishers, basically fish people that is believed in by the Culture of Crackclaw citizens. Basically, water fish men… But if it's to unrealistic I get it.**

**But if you guys don't want that I totally get it. And I will not put that into the story.**

**Anyways thanks for reading.**

**PS Grammar and sentence structure will eventually get better as I edit the chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**From Extinction to Glory**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to their rightful owners. Not taking ownership of nothing.**

**Chapter 7:**

Percy and his company of men stationed first in the docks of Dragonstone. Their aim simply for the feet to touch some of form of land. Some of the mercenaries unaccustomed to traveling through sea, were beginning to gain sea sickness. Those who had gotten sick simply never stepping off Braavos as they protected and escorted wealthy noblemen around the Free City.

From there they hurried and sailed to Natural Harbor near Rook's Rest. They had entered the Crownlands finally. Percy could see in the distance the wilderness and mountains of trees to the East of Claw Isle where his House had once belonged to. He had bought destriers and carriage horses from Rook's Rest to make his transport easier.

However, as he yearned to explore the lands of the untamable Crackclaw Point he had to head in an entirely different direction to the South of Crackclaw Point and onto King's Landing towards the Hand's Tournament.

Percy witnessed many caravans cross the man-made road of Kingsroad for transportation heading down to the south. However, that didn't interest him as much as the grey sky which was rumbling with lightning. He could smell the "earthy" smell of the moisture in the dirt that sometimes signified the commencement of rain. His concentration was broken by his horse's whine. The horse continued to shake its head and move back and forth with impatience. The rain began to fall with light drops as that signaled for Percy to move forward to King's Landing. The rain was the only sound on Kingsroad on their journey until they reached their destination.

Once they had reached the gates and the outer edge of King's Landing, they noticed there was a line for many noblemen and fame seeking knights awaiting to enter. About two dozen Gold Cloaks monitoring and filtering the travelers inside the Capital of the Seven Kingdoms. Whilst many of the bannermen of the famous Houses held their banners high and proud, Percy wouldn't dare to raise his. It was enough that no one would recognize his banner, but the undoubtable meddling from the spies within King's Landing would be watching his every move. Something he wanted to avoid at all cost. He wanted to be the needle among the many travelers and noblemen now occupying the majority of the Capital.

"This is mayhem. They are undermanned to patrol the city and filter in travelers. I wonder how they would keep the peace with so many visitors." Ser Berin Cave spoke as he looked around and witnessed many peasants and many merchants come to see the tournament.

He was wearing a different set of armor this time around. Instead of wearing the regal gold steel plated armor of the Kingsguard he was wearing a leather tunic with a boiled leather cuirass to protect his vitals. On his left shoulder one simple boiled leather spaulder. He knew that being dressed in Kingsguard armor from a different tyrannical king was not a wise choice and would draw too much unwanted attention.

"Undermanned? How can you tell?" Percy asked as he witnessed the Gold Cloaks struggle to maintain a rowdy bunch of peasants being pushed to the latter part of the line. Noble's being favored to enter first.

"They are letting thousands of travelers in. With just a few dozen Gold Cloaks monitoring the Dragon Gate entrance, if a riot broke out, they would be helpless to intercede." Berin Cave said as they were finally let into the Capital.

Many of the noblemen and ladies made their way towards the best Inn's in King's Landing. However, the various knights and heirs to several noble houses made their way to the opposite direction as Percy followed the many knights to the sign-up post to enlist his name in the melee while his loyal guard enlisted for the jousting.

As they concluded their enlisting, they made their way throughout King's Landing looking through the heavily crowded walkways of the capital. Percy had never been inside the Capital nor had any prior knowledge of where to stay. Many of the Inn's closest to the main entrance were already pack to the brim with various knights.

"We will have to sleep on the streets it seems." Percy joked to his loyal guard as they continued to move from Inn to Inn looking for enough room to house his men.

As they progressed further into the outer edges of the capital Percy began noticing the abject poverty. Makeshift houses littered the grounds with various streams full of pollution. Although King's landing seemed to excellent for those that could afford the lavish life, those who could not were in constant fear for the lives. Even on the best days of King's Landing it seemed to be a dangerous Capital as the Gold Cloaks couldn't cover or patrol every part of the city.

"I know for the most part the Broken Anvil and the Old Inn on Eel Alley are always lonesome for the most part. Of course, the Old Inn, is packed with many peasants. It is well away from the eyes of the city watch. Murder in cold blood is not uncommon." Cave responded as he led the way to the distant inns he was speaking about.

He had heard about the Old Inn on Eel Alley from Jaime Lannister when Jaime was once a raw and young recruit for the Kingsguard in white. Why a Lannister would willingly sleep or even know about such a wretched place Berin Cave did not know.

Out of the corner of his eye Berin could see his lord take a heavy gulp. Although Percy was a fine warrior with the sword and seemingly did not fear any man or anything for that matter, he was still spoiled by Tycho with the exquisiteness of a noble. He was pampered with the finest silks embroidered with silver links of expensive jewels. He was served with the best food available in Braavos, from the rare fish to the finest pastries. However, he was unaccustomed to witnessing or even experiencing the worst of the worst services. The Old Inn was rather unsanitary with the worst food and ale ever serviced according to Berin's experience. The skeptical men that were housed there were bandits, drunks, and messy murderers. Not exactly the everyday wealthy folk his Lord intermingled with in Braavos.

"Let us hope the Broken Anvil has enough space for us. It is better than the Old Inn that is for sure. We can have a few mercenaries stationed outside your sleeping quarters to make sure no one dares to enter the room." He reassured Percy who nodded with a halfhearted smile.

Miraculously the inn keeper had blessed Percy with the news that there was enough space for his party and himself, for a few more gold dragons. It was a price he was more than willing to pay. Sufficient space for his men and some sense of safety monitored by the city watch was enough for Percy to convince him to pay the steeper price.

"Perhaps you need rest. We've been traveling for some time. From sea to horseback it is a distinct difference." Cave broke the silence as Percy dropped his many belongings into the room.

"I think not. We need to purchase supplies wherever that would be. I will need you to show me around. I even expect you to know where the best brothels are best found." Percy sarcastically replied. After all Percy knew that Cave at one point was young as himself and the urges to satisfy a man's desire sometimes overcame intelligence. However, he was only teasing his teacher as his real destination was to a blacksmith.

"I leave you to protect my items. I hope not to find any of my items missing" He warned the mercenaries he stationed directly outside his sleeping chamber.

Of course, he wouldn't leave the room unattended he left his wet nurse and his mother's maiden that had served him and his mother for so many years inside his sleeping quarters. Outside of Berin Cave they were the only individuals he could trust. They had stuck with him through his birth until now and he was willing to protect them and support them at all cost.

**Page Break**

Unlike Braavos, King's Landing had the most beautiful weather. The humidity in King's Landing was to a minimum and the soft spring breezes perfectly neutralized the sun's scorching heat. The streets of the Capital were flooded with travelers as there was barely room to fling one's arms.

Cave lead Percy and few of the accompanying mercenaries onto the Street of Steel. The many establishments of blacksmiths and hazy smoke filled the already polluted air. They passed quite a few shops before stopping outside one that seemed to be bigger than the rest.

"Let us hope Tobho Mott still services even those that have been exiled." Cave said as he entered the shop.

Like expected the forge was in use, and the steaming heat was enough to make Percy commence to sweat profusely. Percy could already feel the annoying drops of sweat creep onto the back of his neck and onto his lower back.

"And who might you be?" Percy presumed the owner spoke to him as the man looked greedily with his hands together.

"Perseus, and you would be?" The master armorer began to laugh at Percy's expense as he noticed the hint of an accent Percy had developed while living in Braavos.

"A foreigner like myself. You're from one of the Free Cities. Not one of my first clients from overseas but definitely one of the few." Tobho responded as Cave cleared his throat to focus the attention onto him. Tobho squinted his eyes before recognizing the kingsguard from the Mad King.

"Ah Berin I didn't expect to see your face ever again. I thought after your duel with Jaime that you had perhaps died. It seems it wasn't so. He did leave you with a nice souvenir now didn't he." Berin self-consciously brushed the side of his face with the long-lasting memory of the scar that he wasn't good enough to fight for his King. But then again, even Ser Arthur Dayne had met his end during the rebellion.

"It is nice to meet again Tobho. But at the moment we are here for a different occasion." He nudged his head towards Perseus who was watching the exchange rather curiously.

"Well in actuality we're here to get you a new set of the best armor Tobho can offer. You're representing me. Eventually the old kingsguard armor will have to go." Percy smiled towards Berin before he looked onto Tobho rather seriously.

"How much will it cost?" Percy asked as he noticed Tobho's eyes glint with avarice.

"Depends what material you want. Chainmail or steel plated. With or without decoration. Tinted or not." Tobho looked at Percy hoping to undercut him.

"Steel plated. With various rondels of silver around the armor specifically for his cloak." Percy responded.

"We're talking twenty thousand golden dragons. And perhaps two months' time. Your set of armor will be a priority, we will work tirelessly." Tobho replied as he was practically counting the money in his head.

"Very well. Your payment will be given to you when you finish your work," Percy halted Tobho's daydreaming as the master armorer simply nodded.

"I understand. Anything for a new client. We will set to work right away." He reassured Percy than looked back at his old acquaintance.

"Good luck on your endeavors in the tournament Berin. It's been a long time since King's Landing has seen one of best jousters" Before Berin could reply Tobho was already giving orders to his apprentice who was busily hammering steel and readying to put the steel in the forge.

The tournament would be in a few days. Percy had to make sure he was ready for the melee. He knew various warriors of high renown would be participating. Not only that, many nobles and the King himself would be watching him. Percy had to make sure everyone knew he was a force to be reckoned with. Unlike jousting, melees were a truer test in combat. They simulated real life battles that could transpire in the future. However, unlike melees, in war there was no yielding. If your enemy decided to kill you then you were at their mercy…

**Author's Note: So, Percy is finally in King's Landing. It took me a while to write this chapter because I was blanking out for the most part. Like I previously stated there will be some twists in this story, so it won't be canon to the GOT storyline. I will also add some things from the books here and there cause why not. Also, I had to give my man Ser Berin Cave some love so yeah.**

**Moving onto my next course of conversation, I asked a question in the previous chapter's author's note about folk lore such as the Night King beyond the wall and squishers folklore from those in Crackclaw point. But no one gave their input. Obviously, the story has a long way to go so I won't be inputting those ideas right away. I just though squishers could add a ripple to the story.**

**All in all, I believe the chapter turned out decent. But let me know. **

**Thanks, and Happy New Years to my fellow Americans. **

**Like always the grammar mistakes and flow of the story will eventually get better as I edit the chapters along the way…**


	8. Chapter 8

**From Extinction to Glory**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to their rightful owners. Not taking ownership of nothing.**

**Chapter 8:**

The sounds of people lingered the air. The sun was ethereal as it shone on the jousting arena and spread the everlasting warmness into not on only the nobles but among the peasants as well. Those who were wearing heavy and clambering armor, it was a different tale. The jousting was the main event and the main attraction for everyone around King's Landing. It provided the everlasting tradition of knighthood and its delicacy in the arts of flaunting.

However, there were rogue knights that didn't seem to care for human life. More specific, other knights that were in the way to their winnings of forty thousand gold dragons. As Ser Hugh of the Vale learned. He laid on the dusty dirt grasping for air as his neck gushed spoils of blood. Ser Gregor Clegane watched in satisfaction as the recent knighted Ser Hugh was hopelessly grasping to life. Hugh's carotid artery had been pierced with such ferocity it hadn't taken long for the young knight with the aspiring hopes to leave the world.

"Do these 'accidents' occur frequently? I believed to have heard that these knights were honorable." Percy looked on from the hastily crafted viewing area for the rich nobles.

"The Mountain as they call him isn't too honorable at all in its definition. Quite the contrary, he seems to exhibit no morals at all. But the Kingdom rewards the most skilled warriors. Why kill such a cutthroat warrior when his services can be used to instill fear on the Kingdom's enemies. A rather sound logic wouldn't you think?" Lord Baelish responded to Percy's question as he noticed the unknown lord sitting behind him.

"I was asking the question more to myself than anyone else. But thank you kindly." Percy responded as a few men even the King Robert Baratheon himself stood up in astonishment to the knight's death.

Littlefinger picked up on Percy's foreign accent as did everyone else surrounding him but decided to pay no mind. Travelers from the Free Cities wasn't too uncommon. However, Lord Baelish could almost sense with his keen intellectual vulture like eyes that there was a more pressing and underlying objective to the unknown lord.

"While of course. Anything to accommodate any future clients of mine." Littlefinger knew that those that travelled from the Free Cities had well established wealth. More money to be made in his exquisite brothels.

The Stark sisters were sitting with Septa Mordane as they were also accompanied by Lord Baelish. Sansa Stark overcoming her shock of witnessing a man die in front of her began to dreamily look towards the guarded entourage of Prince Joffrey, his supposed father Robert Baratheon and his mother Cersei.

Eddard Stark's captain of his guard, Jorey Cassel proceeded to win the first two jousts against his opponents. As Ser Berin Cave mounted his horse and his name was announced Jamie Lannister looked onto the two men in the jousting arena wearing the same gold steel plated armor with white enamels with the heavy and clean white cloak.

Cave along with Ser Meryn Trant made their way towards King Robert Baratheon and proceeded to nod their heads in a form of acknowledgement to the king. Robert looking at Ser Berin Cave with some form of recognition but didn't seem to harbor any resentment or perhaps any judgements on choosing the losing side of his rebellion.

Cave was pitted against Ser Meryn Trant a current knight of the kingsguard. As they commenced, Ser Berin Cave maneuvered his lance with precision as it struck Trant directly on the left side of his chest. Cave's lance shattered on impact, whilst Trant barely clung onto his destrier with the power of his legs.

"Ser Meryn Trant has seemed to met his match. Perhaps I will put my winnings and bets on the Kingslayer." Lord Baelish examined Ser Berin as he maneuvered his horse around the wooden division. Littlefinger trying to calculate the odds of the Kingslayer winning the tournament.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I would hinge my bets on my loyal guard, Ser Berin Cave." Percy interrupted the conversation between Lord Baelish and the Stark sisters.

"That's a fool's errand. Perhaps Ser Berin Cave was a name to be feared amongst the old kingsguard and previous king. But the names muttered with fear are those of Jaime Lannister and Ser Barristan Selmy. Ser Barristan Selmy is the longest tenured kingsguard after all." Lord Baelish rebuked Percy's claim as Percy could only smile in anticipation.

Sansa Stark looked at the lordling Lord Baelish was speaking to. She noticed like Littlefinger, that he held a foreign accent from across the Narrow Sea. His inky black hair was something she had never seen. It was the darkest of black she had ever witnessed. The lord's eyes were a whirlpool of sea green. Unlike Joffrey's light emerald eyes, his eyes were a tad darker that seemed to change with emotion. Although she suspected he was a lord, he was rather young looking. His tan and chiseled face made him look slightly older, yet he was still ruggedly handsome. But she found Joffrey just a bit more desirable because he felt more familiar. Not only that but they were also betrothed. She also wanted to be a queen.

The tournament continued as Cave easily disposed of Ser Meryn Trant on the next tilt shattering his lance and cleanly knocking the kingsguard off his destrier and onto the dusty ground. Ser Meryn Trant's droopy eyes could only marvel at how a man much older than himself could still have such eloquence and expertise at jousting.

Percy's teacher and most loyal friend continued to destroy any rider in his path. Cleaning any riders from House Frey as they seemed be the most represented. Cave even managed to dismount Ser Loras Tyrell the knight of Flowers who couldn't believe his sly tactic of using his mare that was in heat to distract any other stallions within the jousting. However, Cave was using also using a mare (who wasn't in heat) which was unaffected by Loras' tactic.

Jaime Lannister was defeated in the Semifinals by Ser Gregor Clegane as he was dismounted in two tilts. Gregor Clegane's massive strength able to overwhelm even Jaime's defense. The next match was between Gregor's brother Sandor and Ser Berin Cave. The joust was entertaining as both riders managed to score points and shattered lances amongst each other. However. Ser Berin Cave would come out on top during the joust as he managed to dismount the Hound in the final tilt.

Lord Baelish was sitting down in the spectator area with distaste as he lost a few gold dragons in his bets. Percy could only continue to laugh at Littlefinger's expense knowing that jousting and being an expert warrior were two different things. Sure, Percy knew that many dangerous warriors had lost the jousting tournament but that wasn't due to their skill on the battlefield. Rather jousting was an art, something even he couldn't master. It was all about placement and having the skill to guide your destrier into a certain position just out of the range of your enemy. It was about pinpoint accuracy and speed. Sometimes speed overpowered strength and Ser Berin Cave proved that.

The final joust was in place as King Robert looked at Berin with interest and intrigue. He was most satisfied by the way he defeated his opponents with patience. Of course, Jaime Lannister losing against the Mountain was also a highlight of the tournament. The Hand's tournament was proving to be one of the best tournaments held in King's Landing for quite a while.

Cave was not going to lie to anyone that he was not nervous for the final joust. He had seen how Gregor ruthlessly killed Ser Hugh of the Vale. He also witnessed him beat Jaime Lannister someone he believed to be a skilled jouster, one of the best in King's Landing.

The surmounting sweat on his back and on his nose proved it. Sure, the weather in King's Landing provided heat and may have contributed to his sweating. But he felt it differently, the sweat felt cold on his back and on the whiskers of his moustache. His hands were beginning to shake slightly which could be life or death in his case for the jousting.

Gregor was a behemoth of a man. Cave also wondered how his horse could even carry such a monstrosity on its back without dropping onto the ground. Clegane's armor clunky and heavy which added to the already insurmountable mass.

As they began to ride towards each other he noticed that Gregor was aiming high and at that instance he knew the Mountain was trying to kill him. Gregor wanted to win at all cost, and he didn't care if that meant taking the life of anyone and that included a former kingsguard. The lack of morals displayed by the Mountain forced Cave to play this particular tilt defensively as he held his shield higher than normal as he felt the fury of Ser Gregor Clegane's lance as his shield absorbed the full wrath of the tilt. A particular ache beginning to form in his arm holding his shield.

The second tilt went more of the same. Cave played defensively even thrusting his lance against the Mountain's in hopes to direct and avert his attack elsewhere. It was in vain as Cave's lance was broken in half by Clegane's tip. He however missed, nearly hitting Cave's protected head.

As Cave grasped another lance, he came to the realization that he needed to be daring and risky to defeat the Mountain. What Ser Berin had in his favor was that Ser Gregor was a huge man which meant he just needed to hit a part of him strong enough to dismount him. He deduced that although Ser Gregor was strong and massive that he did not have the presence or skill to remain mounted on his horse if struck upon.

The next tilt commenced, and Ser Berin Cave lowered his shield hoping that Gregor would see it as cowardice and eagerly make a mistake. Cave was correct as the Mountain didn't bother to lift his shield. In the last possible moment Cave maneuvered his lance diagonally under his opponent's lance and was able to twist his body on his horse just enough to dodge Gregor's thrust. The mountain was hit with Cave's thrust right through his midsections and he was knocked cleanly off his destrier.

Ser Gregor Clegane and his armor could be heard as he dropped onto the dusty floor. His horse and himself destroying the wooden division between the two jousters. The crowd replied in gasps and astonishment on how the favorite to win the tournament could've lost. Percy was already on his way down the elevated seating structure to congratulate his teacher as Ser Berin Cave made his way towards the king to nod in acknowledgement.

"Sword!" Ser Gregor Clegane's yells pierced through the jeering crowd as one of his men ran to him in haste to hand him his great sword.

With one overhead slash the horse was nearly decapitated as the horse fell quickly to the floor in a cry before dying shortly thereafter. Seeing that killing his horse didn't satisfy his rage he turned to Ser Berin Cave who was still on his horse riding amongst the crowd before he was knocked off his horse and onto the floor.

Berin was helpless with only a shield to protect him. His great sword yards away held in its scabbard by one of Percy's mercenaries. Before the Mountain could attack Cave once again his strike was diverted by Percy's longsword _Tempest. _Unlike the jousters Percy was wearing a simple wool tunic with his undergarments and pants made of linen.

The Mountain focused his rage and attention onto Percy as he swung over his head slowly. Percy quickly got out of the way knowing that he was quick enough to do so. His opening led Percy to strike his side as Valyrian steel pierced the steel plated armor and provided a superficial cut on the Mountain's side. His armor was steel plated which was enough to protect him from a deeper wound, however, Percy didn't really go in for a mortal strike.

Ser Gregor threw his helmet in frustration as Percy easily dodged the heavy object. The Mountain continued his barrage of attacks as Percy blocked them with his reflexes. Many marveled at the strength displayed by the sixteen-year-old being able to divert and block heavy strikes from a monster like the mountain.

Percy quickly picked up some of the dusty soil in his bare palm and threw into the Mountain's face. Ser Gregor yelled in frustration as the sandy dirty had gotten into his eyes. The current disruption to his eyesight gave Percy a perfect window to lead a devastating blow. Just as Percy was about to go for the killing blow he was stopped by an authoritative yell.

"In the name of your good king stop this madness!" King Robert had gotten up from his seat, gold goblet in hand, as he commanded the two combatants to cease their battle.

Percy immediately turned to the Usurper and tucked _Tempest _in its scabbard as he obeyed the King's orders. Ser Gregor heard his liege's order and proceeded to stomp away with the assistance of one of his men.

"You." He pointed towards Percy as Ser Berin Cave quickly got up and got in between his lord and the King.

"Yes?" Percy responded nonchalant declining to answer more respectfully.

"Silly skirmishes like these cause wars. You shouldn't have gotten involved." Robert reprimanded Percy as he took a huge sip of the great tasting wine of Lys.

"He was attacking one of my men. I will not sit idle while my men get attacked from behind. Only cowards do such a thing." Percy retorted back not caring if he was talking to the King or not.

"Very well. I will pardon you this time. But next time I don't believe you will get such luck. I am in a very good mood. I was entertained enough. Do such a thing again and you will lose that talented hand of yours." Robert didn't bother to hear Percy's retort as he and the rest of his kingsguard hastily made their way back into the castle and ready for the commencement of the feast that would be ongoing until the conclusion of the other events later down the week.

Percy looked at the Usurper with contempt. Robert's threats were idle to Percy's ears. He wouldn't dare lose a hand to a false king. Especially one that housed traitors like the Lannisters. The same Lannisters that wouldn't hesitate to attempt a coup if given the opportunity. They had done so when the Kingslayer Jaime Lannister decided to take matters into his own hands.

The blessed teen looked around as many peasants, merchants, noble women looked at him in awe, but he wouldn't bother with their admiration. He was surprised that no one interceded to help his loyal companion. The fact that everyone was content to see spilled blood no matter if it was in cowardice irritated him to a huge degree. His anger was growing as he couldn't handle the fact the Usurper scolded him like he was a child. Percy concluded that he wouldn't mind if King Robert Baratheon was poisoned by his own men…

**Authors Note: Chapter 8 is here. I was debating on whether to include the joust and the melee in one chapter, but I decided against it. But the next one will be the melee and some more drama, I guess. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is where I will get a little off canon in terms of how the new power struggle occurs. So ill plan that out. **

**Thanks for being my readers I really appreciate it. **

**P.S Sometimes I wish I was good at writing :( **


	9. Chapter 9

**From Extinction to Glory**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to their rightful owners. Not taking ownership of nothing.**

**Chapter 9:**

From the commencement of the melee, Percy could already sense the stress of being watched by the crowd. The crowd for the melee seemed to be more numerous than the jousting from the previous day. Warriors fighting for glory attracted numerous spectators. Only for the reason, that many would never or have ever witnessed skilled combatants fight amongst each other.

The spring winds were milder this go around, providing sufficient cooling capabilities. The spectators would have a taste of refreshing cool air. The yells and screams from the crowd further enveloped Percy in the reality that he was in front of many eyes.

Percy stretched in his cumbersome steel plated armor as he waited in the sun along with forty other competitors within the arena. He could feel the harsh stares from his opponents while he stretched his dominant arm.

Whilst Percy scanned his surroundings many other men began to form cliques and strategies in order to win the melee. The lordling could see groups pointing at one another and forming alliances. Until the very end. In which they would have to fight each other for the victory.

Internally, Percy could only laugh at the absurdity of such drastic measures. These were the men that would be eliminated first. The ones that he would break apart. However, those were the least of his worries as he noticed that many of the combatants in the arena pointed towards a rather tall, yet fat man. The man was enveloped in unusual red robes. His hair recently trimmed haphazardly. Albeit old, Percy could see that the man held an unappealing silkiness to his skin.

"That is Thoros of Myr. I am very surprised you haven't heard of him considering he is from the Free Cities of Essos like you." Percy looked from the corner of his eye as a middle-aged man approached him. His nose not totally correct. Looking a little disfigured. His grey hair a bundled mess, as if he never attempted to brush his wild hair. His strong jaw rounding his features into a rather average looking man.

"Ignorant like the rest of Westeros. The Free cities are the exact opposite of Westeros. If anything, people barely know each other from their own cities." Percy scoffed at his ignorance.

"Lothor Brune, pleasure to meet you. You know if you were not as sarcastic, perhaps you could be someone to become acquaintances with." Lothor responded as he began to mirror Percy in stretching.

"To tell you the truth I am rather disappointed with what Westeros has to offer in terms of people." Percy gave a wry smile as he gave Lothor a once over emphasizing his point.

"You would be surprised by how much a valuable asset I could be." The mercenary responded as he merely smiled in response.

Percy ignored the response as the host began to bark orders to the surrounding arena. The once flat and undisturbed sands were now full of footsteps. The particles in the surrounding air starting to make Percy's eyes water a bit.

"Competitors you are very aware of the prize at stake." The announcer dramatized to entertain the already drunk king of Westeros. Prince Joffrey alongside his father, even the timid Myrcella had decided to partake in the viewing of the melee.

"Twenty thousand gold dragons. A fortune for some." The host waved his arms around as Baratheon continued to sip wine from his gold goblet while he laughed in excitement.

"Begin" As soon as the words left the host's mouth mayhem pursued.

Perseus was nearly eliminated when a large knight with a heavy Warhammer nearly smashed his head as he barely dodged the strike. He wasn't graceful as he was when he was composed. Percy falling on his ass proved it. He scrambled back onto his feet knowing he was done if he managed to hit him with such strength.

The knight's armor was fairly decorated, but he didn't recognize the pattern. He had no idea why the knight was so intent on eliminating him. Especially in such a violent matter. From behind, he witnessed Lothor tackle the larger knight to the ground as he pressed the tip of his sword to the base of his neck.

"I yield." The unknown knight yelled begrudgingly. Lifting his arms in surrender.

Lothor mocked Percy as he pointed his finger to the side of his head. "Brains are needed. Talent alone won't defeat your opponents."

It had been a long time since Percy had laughed. A genuine laugh, one that actually caused vibrations in his chest. For someone so average, Lothor Brune proved to be the opposite of average.

Thoros of Myr was avoided like the plague. The man himself wasn't very threatening, at least physically. The sword engulfed in flames however seemed to scare any enemies from his midst. That didn't stop Thoros from knocking knight's unconscious. Either with the flat end of his blade or the pommel of his sword.

Percy approached him casually unfazed by the harsh flames. Thoros looked at peace almost as if combat was something peaceful. He swung his sword at Percy who stood in place. It was a scare tactic to see if he had balls of courage to stand in his path.

"Perhaps it is courage or naïve stupidity that is keeping you seeded in place." Thoros spoke as he widened his stance. During battle Thoros' eyes seemed to glaze over, replaced with a barbaric and savage like look.

"Some men are scared of flames and fires. On the contrary, I'm not afraid to get burned." Percy struck first as he thrusted his sword forward.

Thoros barely managed to block his strike surprised by the younger lord's lack of fear. Thoros grasped his pommel with two hands realizing that this particular opponent was serious. As he swung his sword from his chest aiming to hit the young opponent's abdomen. Perseus managed to block it by lowering his stance and blocking the strike with his strength. The harsh flames seemingly unaffecting him as the flames merely made him sweat and nothing more. Perseus counterattacked by lunging forward with his with dominant foot stepping inside Thoros' guard. Although bigger and fatter, Thoros was rather nimble as he quickly backed away barely dodging Percy's attempt in pressing his sword to gain the advantage.

While other combatants fought in their background, they were very much an afterthought. Even the crowd decided to neglect the smaller fights and looking at the duel between one of the King's good friends and the nobleman from Braavos. Even to Myrcella, who watched from her father's side was very much in tune with the battle.

Percy struck his sword grasping a bit of the red priest's robes. With that he knew he had won the duel. Thoros seemed a bit put off by the fact that he was able to be grazed in a melee. Considering none of the kingsguard or more renowned knights had been enlisted in this particular melee. His sword being engulfed in flames should have been enough to scare most of the fighters away for his victory. Unfortunately, it wasn't so.

Thoros analyzed and tried to parry Percy's attack. For every other strike he managed to block, one got within his guard grazing a piece of his skin. Not fatal enough to him and he knew that was on purpose so he would yield. What surprised the red priest more was as the duel wore on the Braavosi nobleman seemed to get quicker and faster with his reflexes and attacks.

With one last strike Percy managed to disarm the red priest and extinguish the sword's flame. Without acknowledging his win against the red priest, he turned around and began to mow down the remaining combatants.

* * *

The feast within the Red Keep was rather interesting to say the least. Percy had won the melee but that was due to Lothor Brune deciding to yield before they had the chance to dance with swords. From that moment he had realized that the mercenary was interested in joining his ranks.

It had taken him some time to decipher the reason why. Until Ser Berin Cave revealed that Lothor was a distant relative to the Brune's of Brownhollow. They were vassals of Crackclaw Point and cousins to the Brune's of the Dyre Den. Ser Berin continued his reasoning that perhaps him being from House Cave, also from Crackclaw Point, attracted Lothor's interests. Getting the band back together it seemed.

However, he didn't linger much on those thoughts as the feast was the main attraction at the moment. Ser Berin Cave and Percy being the winners of both the jousting and melee were invited to the feast being held at the current moment. The Red Keep was rather unimpressive in his opinion. He very much liked and preferred the tower structures in Braavos.

The long feast table was full of pastries, herbs, fishes, and hogs recently braised from a hunt. But what grasped Percy's attention more than table and drinks was the kingsguard. Percy noticed how the kingsguard followed the Queen more intently than their actual king which made Percy tilt his head confusingly. His eyes moved to the King who was eating like a true animal with a pastry in one hand and meat on a bone in the other. His mouth full of crumbs and the red traces of wine on his lips.

"You must be Perseus." A blonde girl with the most sparkling emerald eyes broke his daze of confusion and marvel.

Percy looked at the young girl who appeared to be only eight years old. He mused on why she decided to greet him out of random chance. From the specks of red tint on her cheeks he realized it was a more trivial reason. She was too young for that in his opinion.

"Yes, you are a Lannister. The blonde hair and bright green eyes give it away." He joked with the smaller child as he gave a small smile.

"Actually, a Baratheon. I'm Princess Myrcella Baratheon." She corrected meekly. She was very shy and timid. Very different from the pompous Lannister egos.

"Ah yes. Princess." Percy corrected as he felt the conversation become more of an inconvenience. Talking to the royal family seemed too personal in his opinion. In the sense that being so close to the traitors of the Targaryen's never felt comforting. He could tell from each face at the feast they wore various masks to hide their true intent.

"Myrcella dear, come to me." Cersei commanded in a soothing voice as she stared daggers at Percy. A foreigner that held no title in Westeros wasn't someone her daughter should become acquaintances with.

He didn't comprehend why, considering the princess had decided to approach him. Then he remembered that although Myrcella didn't seem pompous or entitled, the Queen genuinely did. Which also further opened his eyes as he noticed the multitude of Lannister retainers surrounding the Red Keep. Lions patrolling the entire castle looking for their next meal.

His luck was worsening as another Lannister decided to entangle him into a rather forced conversation. The white regal cloak and the polished gold armor was enough to suffice to know who he was. The golden hair and the same astonishing green eyes with those regally attractive features.

"Jaime Lannister" Percy said the words as Jaime's smile cut through him like a dagger.

"Yes, and you are Perseus of Braavos?" Jaime replied skeptically.

"Yes, from Braavos. Much better than here." Percy said as he drank some wine from his goblet.

"Why is a nobleman from Braavos hiring the services of an exiled kingsguard? Especially one that failed to protect a crazed king." Jaime's words were full of resentment as his eyes looked at Ser Berin Cave critically as the former knight in white was talking to some old acquaintances.

"I don't see why not. A very capable teacher and a very loyal protector." Percy emphasized the world loyal as Jaime narrowed his eyes as his smiled dissipated.

"Do you have something caught in your tongue. No need to sugar coat an insult." Jaime narrowed his eyes as his hand began to touch the pommel of his sword.

"You know in Braavos, putting even a finger on one's sword means a challenge." Percy responded mirroring the Lannister.

"Perhaps it is a challenge." Jaime smiled believing the young man's win in the melee was due to the lack of renowned and more skilled knights.

"Jaime." Cersei called her brother over, realizing the rising tension between the two. Although, she believed that he didn't need help when it came to a fight, she preferred not to have a commotion. She preferred the feast to move on peacefully without any violence if possible.

"Your Queen is calling." Percy teased the Lannister egging him on.

"Jaime!" Cersei commanded again as Jaime wasn't backing away. Regretfully, he listened to his Queen as he gave Percy a once over before bumping the Jackson heir and walking to Cersei.

Percy deep inside was relieved that the Queen had decided to reel in the lion. Last thing he needed was to be fighting one of the most renowned swordsmen in Westeros. Alongside, his father's retainers who riddled the Keep's grounds and feast.

"The Hand of the King is arriving." A councilman broke the tension as Percy witnessed Eddard Stark make his way to the feast accompanied by his eldest daughter.

**Author's Note: Class is officially over for me so. I bring a chapter in celebration. Now to answer some reviews.**

**But first pardon for any grammatical errors or sentence structure errors. **

**Now for the Responses to some readers.**

**917Brat:**** I do know that since Percy was raised in Braavos technically Robert isn't his king. However, since he aims to reclaim his seat among the lords of Crackclaw Point that would actually mean he responds under a king, whether that be Robert or someone else. Similarly, just because Robert isn't his king doesn't mean Percy can do whatever he wants. It's like a citizen from Westeros going to Braavos and causing mayhem and not expecting any form of punishment just because he isn't from Braavos. Law is law regardless of ruler.**

**TheLaughingMan1: ****I had no idea about that considering I'm basing the story on the show with my own plot line. With some theories and events from within the book. But thank you I might edit that out eventually. I'm glad you corrected me for something I should have known.**

**The Forsaken Martyr****: I understand that many readers dislike OP main characters. However, although I won't make Percy all that overpowered, it would be kind of lame if he were to lose to an ordinary mortal wouldn't it? Being half god should grant you power further than those of regular humans. But rest assured Percy will eventually start to realize that genes and talent alone will not win him every battle.**

**Thunderbird29: ****I hear you. Right now, Percy is figuring his morals himself. Still 16 he is mature beyond his age. But he still is prone for some immature outbursts. Killing isn't easy. But most of all he despises weak leaders. Perhaps he may not be a great one yet, but at least he knows right from wrong in his opinion. He doesn't jump back and forth between his moral compass. As for personality, he will develop that soon enough.**


End file.
